


Pokemon Parody Episode 67: Home

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 1 [67]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final episode of Pokemon Parody Season One...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 67: Home

In the deepest parts of Bob’s head, he felt rather strange. He knew that he should have felt happy, but he just didn't. As he slowly walked out of Indigo Plateau, memories of the events of his journey flooded Bob’s mind. He recalled when he first began his journey; when he first turned 10 years old and got his first Pokémon, Magikarp

♫Destiny is like a stream♫

Bob cheered as his previously assumed weak Magikarp brought down the much more stronger Arceus. Though Yarg was, in truth, a better trainer who not only was more intelligent, but also who had more experience, had begun his soon-to-be long loss record.

♫Always carrying you to me♫

Not too long afterwards, he met Gyovanni: the odd and rather eccentric brother of the fearsome Giovanni. He too, was easily defeated. Before Bob even knew it, he carried his first gym badge. Going on the way to get his second badge, he obtained the fossils of Kabuto and Omanyte.

♫My journey has only just begun♫

Finally getting his second badge, he quickly approached his acquisition of the third badge. While on S.S. Anne, he found his limits of what he could stand. Right afterwards, he ran into the mysterious man that he would call Sailor” for quite some time.

♫Where will I go now that I have left?♫

Once again, he obtained a new badge. As he attempted to take a shortcut, he was hit wit the news of having to go through the infamous Lavender Town. Nobody wanted to go there! Not even the people who weren't superstitious! There was no denying it, the places was eerie.

♫Please don’t apologize to me♫

Luckily for him, on the way to Lavender Town, he bumped into someone who was willing to help him out of the dark cave. When they got out, he discovered something that should have been obvious; it was a girl. Not having much of a choice, he spent a few moments in the haunting town.

♫Please say. . .♫

Exiting Lavender Town, he met up with the girl again. Together, they walked to Cerulean City. As they through the apparently long hallway, they properly introduced themselves. He learned that the pretty girl was named Kaori, and that she was from Johto, a neighboring region.

♫Destiny is like a stream♫

Shortly after leaving the tunnel, Kaori and Bob parted ways, and Bob went out to get his fourth badge. Coincidentally, Bob witnessed Sailor enter a suspicious place named The Rocket Game Corner. In this place, Bob fought Team Rocket for the first real time.

♫At times, I wonder what my real name might be♫

Right after getting his fifth badge, Bob attempted to defeat Team Rocket the second time, but he ran into Giovanni, who caused him too much fear to do anything. Giovanni gave him the Silph Scope, and told him to revisit Lavender Town. He listened to him, defeating Team Rocket in Pokémon Tower.

♫At this hour destiny flows♫

Mr. Fuji, who he had saved in Pokémon Tower, gave him a pokeflute, which Bob used to catch his Snorlax. On the way to Fuchsia City, he was given a fishing rod, and got lost in a truly simple maze. Finally arriving to Fuchsia City, he was asked to find the Safari Warden, and found Surf.

♫Always carrying you to me♫

After having got Surf, Bob challenged his sixth gym, and, of course, came out victorious. Taking a shortcut from Fuchsia to Celadon, and defeating a Snorlax, he happened upon an illegal resident of the Bike Path that taught his Pidgeotto Fly.

♫Times are tough ahead, but I’ll continue♫

Even though he never went to Cinnabar Island, he flew there. Upon arrival, he brought his fossils to a lab to get them resurrected and waited. Getting his newly reborn Kabuto and Omanyte, he went into the Pokémon Mansion and accidentally begun to unravel the mysteries of the abandoned mansion.

♫I will do anything to get past this trial♫

Consequently, from exploring the mansion long enough, he found the key to the Cinnabar Island Gym. While entering the gym, his crush, Kaori, walked up to him, offering to help him through the gym. Much to his - and her, which he didn't know - pleasure, he accepted her offer to help.

♫Where will I be at the end of all this?♫

Immediately after acquiring the badge, Bob and Kaori jumped on to their respective flying Pokémon to go back to Viridian City’s gym. Much to Bob’s surprise he found out that the final gym leader was none other than Giovanni, the true and fearsome leader of Team Rocket.

♫The future will answer. . .♫

Defeating the leader of Team Rocket and the final gym leader of Kanto, Bob was congratulated. Shortly afterwards, Giovanni mentioned his father, whom Bob never met. He tried to ask him how he knew his father, but Giovanni suddenly vanished before he could answer the question

♫Destiny is like a steam♫

Knowing where to go, Bob begun to make his way to the Indigo Plateau; which, fortunately, was very near. Kaori followed right after him, apparently having some plans of her own. Before they entered, Bob stopped, and Kaori worryingly asked what was wrong.

♫What does this message mean to you?♫

Bob, with a sudden personality shift, explained why he went on his journey in the first place. Kaori asked if he were ready. Bob answered with a confident “I know I’m ready!”. Finally entering the final route, Bob had to show a bunch of people that he had all the badges in their respective order.

♫The sky up ahead is a pure blue♫

Surprisingly, even with Kaori the two got lost on Victory Road. Nonetheless, the two managed to make their way out of the cave and witness the massive building that was the Indigo Plateau. As a final blessing and congratulations, Kaori embraced him, kissing his bright red cheeks.

♫I am still waiting where you told me♫

And so Bob fought hard and bravely against the Elite Four. As he did so, he felt a part of him slowly change . Finally facing his rival, who happened to have become the champion quite some time before, he truly became someone else. Whoever he had quite literally become, called Aaron. All of his Pokémon reached their final stage, becoming much more powerful. After Yarg - or Yen - was defeated, Bob came back to his usual self, and was congratulated again as he was crowned the champion of Kanto.

As he ran out of the building, he recalled all that happened, all that he went through.

♫Destiny is like a stream♫

Though it would have been quicker to just fly back to home, Bob ran through every route, cave, city and town he had previously visited, until he happened upon his hometown, where it had begun and gradually came to be; Pallet Town.

♫You are so important to me♫

The entire town was flooded with people who roared in excitement as the brand new, and unlikely, champion came into their view. Some people say the roar of the crowd could be heard all over the region. Bo was blown back, and begun to cry/

♫This is the hour that our destiny♫

Few yet many words could describe all the emotions he felt as they cheered, as Prof Oacuh, Yarg, Kaori, his mother, and even Sailor approached him. Excitement! Awe! Confusion! Disbelief! Happiness! All of them were, indeed, what he felt.

“I’m so happy for you…” His mother said, wiping the tears from her eyes. Yarg smiled slightly and also congratulated him. Sailor nodded. Prof. Oacuh cheered.

♫Always carries me to you♫

Kaori approached Bob, and embraced him tightly. His cheeks burned brightly and hot. The two stood there in silence, for no words were needed between them.

♫Always carrying you to me♫

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation: [Pokemon Parody Season 2: Episode 68](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3184079)  
> Additional Story: [Pokemon Parody: Memory](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3328142/chapters/7275506) (recommended)


End file.
